A Twist of Fate
by zacura
Summary: Sanshiko is a young fire bender, but she can water bend also. She was taken from the capital when she was four to save her life from Commander Zhao. The only thing is the Fire Nation Capital can’t find her now, and she can’t remember being princess of the


Title: A Twist of Fate

By: Zacura Wusake

Genre: Romance/Action/Humor

Warnings: This story does include minor language, kidnap, and **LOTS OF ROMANCE. ** If you don't like it……..the only advice that I can give you is **DON'T READ IT!**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Avatar: The Last Air Bender or any characters from Avatar: The Last Air Bender. The only character I own is Sanshiko! NO IFS, ANDS, OR BUTS ABOUT IT! GET IT? GOT IT? GOOD! Well now that I've gotten that out of my system……….here goes the first chapter of 'A Twist of Fate! Yay!

(In a village slightly east of the Fire Nation Capital)

"Sanshiko, get up this instant young lady! Don't make me come up there!" shouted a voice from somewhere downstairs. Sanshiko groaned from under the pillow, and sat up, rubbing the sleep from her strangely colored eyes. When she stood up, she was vertical for a moment, and then flopped face first onto the hard, wooden floor. She groaned again, got up on her hands and knees and crawled over to the dresser, scooting carefully around the lidded water hole, which was conveniently and awkwardly hidden under her carpet. After attempting to dress herself many times and failing all but one time, Sanshiko stumbled down stairs, into the kitchen.

"Huh? What do you want?" she mumbled at her mother's back.

"You have chores to do young lady." her mother replied, coming back to the table and giving Sanshiko some fruit.

"When am I going to get to have some fun?" Sanshiko wined.

"When you finish your chores." her mother replied curtly.

"Fine." Sanshiko muttered angrily between bites of fruit. Once outside, Sanshiko grabbed a sack of corn and entered the chicken pen. Immediately, chickens came from all over the pen, huddling at her feet, pecking at her toes.

'Stupid birds…..' "Cut it out or I'll cook you all alive!" Sanshiko said angrily. The threat had worked, and the chickens withdrew. Sanshiko sighed and tossed handfuls of corn to the ground. The chickens approached slowly but didn't feast until Sanshiko was striding across the lawn again. She entered the stables where komodo rhinos and horses were kept. She walked over to her favorite rhino, Shadowed Moon.

"Hey, Shadow. How about you and I go for a ride after I finish my chores?" she cooed to Shadow (shadow is his nickname, just for the reference.) Sanshiko sighed and left the barn after feeding the other barn animals, headed back to the house.

"Mom, I'm done with my chores! Can I please go have some fun now?" Sanshiko called.

"Did you study yet dear?" her mom asked. (studying the history of the land and the history of the four nations.) Sanshiko growled in her throat, but headed upstairs anyway to study. The mountains of books lay in a chest under her bed. After retrieving the first book, she sunk to the floor to study.

'Well, this is just peachy._ Not._ This sucks. I'll bet the royals at the Capital are having more fun than I am.' Sanshiko thought.

(At The Fire Nation Capital)

"You're not concentrating Prince Zuko. How many times do I have to tell you; Fire comes from the breath, not the muscle. The breath extends through the arm and becomes fire. Drill it again!" retired General Iroh coached his nephew. Zuko just growled in reply, and once again, the flames that burst elegantly from his palms were licking their target, and soon the straw dummy was completely swallowed by flame. Iroh sighed and stood from his perch on his stool.

"Prince Zuko, ever since my brother let you back into the Capital, you have not been yourself. _Mostly._" Iroh said calmly, standing in front of Zuko. "You couldn't even dress yourself properly this morning. You are one distracted prince."

"I am not distracted Uncle," Zuko yelled and then a bit more calmly said, "I am just worried that the scouts won't be able to find Princess Sanshiko."

"So _that's_ what's been bothering you." Iroh said triumphantly. Zuko just growled again, before he turned on his heel, and stalked out of the room. Iroh just shrugged before leaving the arena.

(Later)

"This is your last chance to come to the springs with me Zuko." Iroh told Zuko as he mounted a rhino.

"For the umpteenth time Uncle………NO!" Zuko said before walking away.

"Fine! Suit yourself." Iroh called after him before riding in the other direction. By the time Iroh arrived at the springs, it was noon. Iroh yawned, nearly falling off his rhino. But as he dismounted, his knees buckled and he fell to the ground. He got up, brushing himself off. Iroh led his rhino behind a dense bush and tethered it up to a tree.

"Now you just stay there. Okay?" he told it. Sighing, he peeled off his armor and robes, and slid _almost_ gracefully into the hot spring.

"Ah……that feels nice." He said. Soon comfort transported him to sleep.

(Back to Sanshiko)

"Mom, I'm done! Can I please go now?" Sanshiko called from the top of the stairs.

"Where are you going?" her mother asked, coming to a halt at the bottom of the stairs.

"To the hot springs." (_hint, hint)_

"Ok. Be back for supper."

"Ok. Thanks. See ya later!" called before dashing back to her room. Without much difficulty, Sanshiko removed the carpet, revealing another lid. She removed this one too to open a water hole. Then she stepped back and stripped off her clothes, except for a tube top, and a skirt. She lowered herself into the water, took a deep breath, and pulled the lid over the hole again. She started to swim down, and down, and down. Soon enough, the tunnel curved into a horizontal tunnel. She started feeling the ceiling for the first breathing socket. Soon, her hand collided with air and she swan up. She came to the surface, paused for a moment, took a deep breath and submerged herself and continued to swim. Sanshiko took a few more of these pit-stops until the tunnel curved upward, signaling the end of her trip. Her hands collided with the door that was her way out. Sanshiko gave a hard push and the door opened. As she surfaced, she threw her head back and took in gulps of air. When she had enough breathing power again, she leaned against the edge of the pool the she had come to, letting the brown part of her long, silky hair cascade into the spring pool below her.

Iroh blinked and opened his eyes fully. At first he thought that he had been struck dumb, because all he saw was brown. When he reached up to rub his eyes, there was something in the way. 'These are such soft vines.' He thought to himself. Not knowing what else to do, he gave the '_vines_' an awkwardly hard tug.

Sanshiko was pulled out of her dream by a painful jolt, and when she recovered, she felt the sensation of falling, and then doing a belly-flop into the next spring.

Shocked at thinking that he had actually pulled a rock into the spring, Iroh was speechless. 'What in the devil's name was that?' he thought frantically, hoping that he hadn't broken something.

Sanshiko thought that she was going insane. 'What the hell was that all about?' she wondered to herself. When she finally had enough wits to discover what had happened, she swan to the surface; Only to nearly faint with shock….and……..more shock.

Zacura: This was my first Avatar Fan Fiction. Please comment. **PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU!** I'm ok……..I'm taking deep cleansing breaths. Anyway, please don't be too hard on me………** I'M ONLY A HELPLESS LITTLE GIRL TRYING TO MAKE HER WAY IN THE WORLD!** Not. You may comment however you all see fit. **I WILL BE UPDATING SOON!**


End file.
